Nunca está de más cargar un paraguas
by potsugi
Summary: El día en que Kagura fue consciente de su soledad por primera vez estaba lloviendo, pero eso no era algo nuevo. Porque había tenido una familia perfecta, y luego todo terminó empapado y frio. /OneShoot\\


Ohww~~ segunda historia que me animo a publicar de Gintama :D Esta vez algo mas angsty... angsty... (?) y sin parejas :D

Tuve la idea leyendo un cuento de Poe... no es raro? ha-ha-ha... Por cierto, no hay ni un fic de Kamui y Kagura en espaniol! ya pondre alguno... algun dia :E

Y Gintama no me pertenece y blablabla~~

* * *

.

Nunca está de más cargar un paraguas, en especial si el cielo está nublado.

.

El paraguas no importaba mas; yacía olvidado en el suelo desde hacia varios minutos, mojado, roto.

-Es inútil –se dijo la pequeña que miraba el objeto a un metro de distancia-; ya estoy mojada. Es inútil cubrirme de la lluvia.

Porque estaba lloviendo, como siempre. El cielo era un pesado trozo de plomo que amenazaba con caer sobre ella y todo ese devastado planeta. Y aquello no era nada nuevo.

Lo que hacía de ese momento algo incómodamente distinto, era que Kagura sabia –era dolorosamente consciente- que ya no habría alguien que la regañara por no cargar el paraguas. Antes, mucho tiempo atrás, Kamui caminaría apresuradamente hacia ella, con su propia gran sombrilla, y la cubriría. Y, solo si ella estaba de suerte y él con el humor correcto, la cargaría todo el camino a casa, diciéndole que no debía quedarse mucho bajo la lluvia.

O en otro caso, era Papi, cuando tenía cabello. Llegaría con ese olor suyo tan característico, como a pólvora y tierra mojada, y la alzaría en brazos. Él sería menos delicado que su hermano, claro. Papi siempre fue torpe cuando se trataba de mostrar afecto –ante esto, Kagura no podía evitar preguntarse cómo exactamente Mami había quedado con él-, pero lo hacía de corazón, y ella lo sabía. Caminarían de la mano, cada uno con su paraguas, y llegarían a casa a comer.

Mami era algo muy diferente, en todo caso. Ella siempre estaba en cama. Todos los recuerdos que Kagura tiene de ella son de juegos entre las almohadas y sabanas de franela suave. Mami estaba enferma, o eso decía Papi, así que Kagura cuidaba de ella siempre. Pero, aun así, si llegaba mojada, Mami siempre la reprendería por no usar el paraguas.

Y entonces, Kagura sentiría que su familia la amaba, y que ella los amaba a ellos.

Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ahora, la sombrilla podría quedarse ahí tirada y nadie la recogería para ella.

El primero en romperse fue Kamui.

Si había algo que Kagura jamás olvidaría y, más bien, conservaría como una fuente de intenso temor, eran los ojos de su hermano ese día. También estaba lloviendo, y el agua resbalaba por los cuerpos de lo que a Kagura le parecieron un par de monstruos peleando a muerte. Ella había visto suficiente para saber cómo era una pelea de verdad, y sabia que nada iba a terminar bien.

La sangre salía a borbotones del espacio vacío donde debía estar el brazo de Papi ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Kagura miró a su alrededor y lo encontró muy lejos. Sintió un escalofrió y, ocultándose más tras una roca, desvió los ojos. Escuchaba los golpes, los gritos, los disparos. Olía el hierro. Manchas rojas por todas partes. Y entonces, luego de un estruendo especialmente fuerte, se atrevió a mirar de nuevo.

Kamui estaba tirado boca abajo en un charco rojo. Kamui estaba sangrando. Kamui estaba muriendo. Papi tenía los mismos ojos a los que ella comenzaba a temer más que nada. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sujeta a la pierna de su padre, llorando, pidiendo que no siguiera, y sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

La segunda en desaparecer fue Mami.

Nunca estuvo realmente bien, y Papi siempre se lo dijo; que era posible que Mami muriera antes que Kagura cumpliera los diez. En ese entonces, ella tenía ocho, y no se sentía preparada. No quería perderla aun.

Papi pasó el día recuperándose, Kamui estaba lejos, no había vuelto, y a Kagura le prohibieron ir a buscarlo. Ella supuso que se estaría curando también. Ella no tenía idea.

A la luz de un montón de velas perfumadas –sándalo, vainilla, canela, naranja…- y sosteniendo la mano de Mami, Kagura vio claramente cómo su respiración se volvía lenta y difícil de notar. Estaba pálida, estaba fría, y aun así, para Kagura, siempre seria la mujer más bonita que nunca hubiese visto.

Cuando se quedó dormida, Mami ya era un cadáver.

Y al final, todos la dejaron. Kagura podría seguir viendo el paraguas en el suelo, podría seguir reacia a recogerlo, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Ese día estaba lloviendo, como siempre. Como cuando Kamui se fue, con una sonrisa sínica en los labios, dándole la espalda, sin cargarla de nuevo ni explicarle sus actos. Como cuando Papi no regresó tan pronto cómo había dicho. Cada vez se tardaba más, y cada vez ella lo recibía con una sonrisa. Pero estaba cansándose, tenía hambre y estaba sola.

Sola.

-Oye nenita, ¿no deberías cubrirte de la lluvia? –una voz desconocida la llamó desde atrás, y al minuto siguiente, Kagura apenas fue capaz de esquivar el golpe, que aterrizó en el suelo e hizo un gran cráter.

Nadie recogería la sombrilla, nadie iba a llegar y ayudarla. Kamui ya no era el hermano protector que la salvaba cuando alguien se pasaba de listo con ella. Papi ya no estaría a su lado peleando por su bien. Mami ya no curaría los pequeños raspones en sus codos.

Y entonces, ella misma levantó el paraguas, y peleó por cuenta propia, como había aprendido a hacer desde que se descubrió sola. Cuando el sujeto ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente –no muerto, porque Kagura nunca mataba a nadie-, ella abrió la sombrilla y se cubrió. Tal vez ya estaba mojada, pero al menos podría empezar a secarse si la lluvia no seguía cayéndole encima.

-Ooooi~, Kaaaaguraa~ -la voz densa y familiar la sacó de su remembranza. Miró al samurái flojo tirado en el sillón leyendo la JUMP semanal. Seriamente, ese hombre debía crecer…

-¿Qué?

-Se acabo la leche de fresa. Ve a comprar más.

-Gin-san –Shinpachi salió de la cocina vestido con un delantal y un trapo blanco en la cabeza. Así nunca va a conseguirse novia, pensó Kagura-, no deberías seguir gastando el poco dinero que tenemos en cosas innecesarias como leche de fresa. A demás, tus niveles de azúcar…

-¡La leche de fresa en tan vital como la sangre que corre por mis venas! –exclamó Gin, dejando de lado su JUMP por un momento y viendo al chico de lentes como si acabara de decir el mayor sacrilegio imaginable.

-¡Exacto! ¡Si sigues comiendo tantas cosas dulces, la sangre de tus malditas venas va a quedar como leche de fresa, y tu páncreas se va a joder!

Antes que la pequeña discusión fuera más lejos, Kagura puso una tripita de sukonbu en su boca y se dirigió a la puerta, notando que le quedaba alarmantemente poco del amargo elixir. Podía gastar la mitad del dinero para la leche en su querido sukonbu, a fin de cuentas. En silencio, tomó dinero de un bote que decía "Para leche de Fresa" y abrió la puerta. El cielo estaba nublado.

-Lleva paraguas, Kagura-chan, parece que va a llover –le advirtió Shinpachi, que seguía mirando a su jefe con ligera repulsión, preguntándose por qué exactamente no se conseguía un trabajo normal. Gin había vuelto a su JUMP, olvidando por completo al chico de lentes.

Kagura les dedico una brillante sonrisa y asintió, tomando la sombrilla purpura.

* * *

Si, yo se que Gintama es un anime comico y eso, pero no me van a negar que los personajes tienen -la mayoria- mucha tragedia!

Oh, bueno, si quedo muy angustioso es culpa de Poe XD

Alguien mas adora a Kamui por aqui?

Review? :3


End file.
